Los niños hacen preguntas
by mar-627
Summary: Rose y Hugo tienen algunas preguntas sobre las 'actividades' nocturnas de sus padres. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.


¡Vuelvo con otra traducción!

Esta vez la historia pertenece a **JustAnotherGuy100 **quién me dio su permiso para traducir su historia. _Thank you, hope you like it _

Ya saben, nada nuestro, solo la idea y la traducción, todo lo demás (personajes y lugares) le pertenecen a la imaginación de la gran Rowling

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Ron y Hermione estaban en la sala con su hija, Rose. Ron estaba sentado en el sofá con Hermione justo a su lado, ambos leyendo el Diario el Profeta, mientras Rose estaba dibujando en la mesa.

"Mamá, ¿de dónde venías anoche?" ambos escucharon que Rose preguntaba de pronto.

Ron y Hermione tenían la misma mirada de perplejidad. "¿De qué estás hablando, mi princesita?" Preguntó Hermione, claramente confundida por la pregunta de su pequeña niña.

"Anoche me levanté porque tenía sed y vine a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, y cuando pasé frente a su puerta te escuché gritar: _'¡Me vengo, amor! ¡Me vengo!'. _¿De dónde venías?"

Decir que ambos, Ron y Hermione, tenían una expresión perpleja sería quedarse corto. Para empeorar las cosas, Rose aún no terminaba.

"Y tú, papi, le gritabas, _'¡Vente para mí, nena! ¡Vente para mí!'_ Y después mamá gritó tu nombre muy fuerte, y los escuché a ambos gimiendo un momento y después no oí nada más. ¿Por qué estaban gimiendo? ¿Les dolía algo?"

Hermione miraba boquiabierta a su hija. ¿Cómo podía explicarle a su hija de seis años lo que había escuchado? Sin mencionar lo apenada que se sentía por dejar que su hija escuchara esas cosas. Por fortuna, o desafortunadamente, Ron tomó la situación en sus manos.

"Rose, si te llevo a Hogsmeade y dejo que compres lo que quieras, ¿me prometes olvidar lo que escuchaste anoche y nunca contarse a un alma viviente sobre ello?"

Rose lo pensó un momento. "No recuerdo haber escuchado algo anoche." Replicó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ron sonrió orgulloso a su hija. Ella era una verdadera Weasley. "Esa es mi niña. Ahora, ve a arreglarte y nos iremos, ¿de acuerdo?2

Se volteó hacia Hermione con una mirada de suficiencia en el rostro, pero Hermione no estaba segura si Ron había manejado la situación de la mejor manera posible.

"¿Realmente crees que esa fue una buena idea, Ron? Digo, me siento mal por ello, pero eventualmente ella sabrá lo que estábamos haciendo. No deberíamos mentirle."

Ron negó con la cabeza. "Técnicamente, amor, no le mentimos. Además, de verdad no quiero tener una conversación con mi hija de seis años sobre lo que hacíamos anoche. Eventualmente, como dijiste, ella sabrá de estas cosas, pero no ahora. Es muy pequeña para entenderlo. Hablaremos con ella cuanto tenga 29 o cerca, ¿está bien?"

Hermione rodó los ojos para demostrar su desacuerdo, pero secretamente encontraba la reacción de Ron muy divertida.

"¡Vamos, papi, estoy lista!" gritó Rose esperando junto a la chimenea, brincando de arriba abajo en anticipación.

"Volveremos en un par de horas. Adiós, amor." Dijo Ron dándole a Hermione un beso.

Hermione sonrió al ver la emoción de su hija por el viaje a Hogsmeade. Ron tenía razón. Rose era muy pequeña para entender sobre sexo. Caminó hacia la cocina y comenzó a preparar la cena.

Hugo llegó después de unos minutos y se sentó en una silla.

"Mami, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro que puedes, mi principito." Dijo Hermione dulcemente, besando la cabeza de su hijo.

"Anoche fui a hacer del baño y pasé frente a tu puerta, y escuché a papi diciendo 'Arrodíllate y chúpalo, plebeya,' y tú respondiste: 'A sus órdenes, mi Rey'. ¿Realmente papá es un Rey? Por eso tú me llamas príncipe y a Rose princesa? ¿Y qué estabas chupando y por qué estabas de rodillas?" preguntó Huno con su dulce e inocente voz.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron en terror y esta vez Ron no estaba para ayudarla. Estaba tan avergonzada y sorprendida que no estaba segura si podría salir sola de esa situación. Después de unos minutos sin poder pronunciar palabra, encontró la solución.

"Hugo, ve a tu cuarto y trae tu chaqueta. ¡Iremos a Hogsmeade!"

"¡Yupi!" gritó Hugo, obviamente sin importarle más escuchar una respuesta de su madre después de escuchar la palabra Hogsmeade.

Hermione miró a su pequeño hijo corriendo hacia su cuarto y después con culpa en sus ojos miró hacia la puerta de su habitación. "Ron y yo de verdad necesitamos comenzar a utilizar el hechizo _muffliato_"

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Espero que les haya gustado tanto la historia como a mí :)


End file.
